Elle a les yeux revolvers
by Seveya
Summary: Fic en chanson. Il s'est fait avoir par son regard qui tue... Qui ça ? Ben Gojyo ! Et il nous le raconte, promis il ne chantera pas ! Je préviens tout de suite : LEMON !


**_Fikeuse :_** Sévéya est de retour ! Et plus folle que jamais ! (Le bac ne m'aura pas tué finalement ! Par contre les résultats…)

**_Titre :_** Elle a les yeux revolver

_**Disclaimer :**_ Gojyo (kyaaaaa ! Je l'adore !), Sanzo (allias le moine le plus sexy du monde !), Hakkai (c'est une vraie bombe !) et Goku (le plus kawai de tout l'univers !) ne sont pas à moi. Sinon je ne passerais pas mon temps à fantasmer (et à baver) sur eux, je leur sauterai littéralement dessus !!! Mais ils appartiennent seulement à Kazuya Minekura… T.T

_**Disclaimer bis :**_ Les paroles sont de Marc Lavoine.

_**Résumé :**_ Songfic. Il s'est fait avoir par son regard qui tue. Qui ça ? Ben…Gojyo ! Et il nous le raconte. Promis il ne chante pas ! Je préviens tout de suite : LEMON !!!

_**Rating :**_ Je voulais faire T mais ça a dérapé en M…ça va faire plaisir à certaines (surtout à moi !) ! Pour les avertissements je vais faire court : « Homophobes, âmes sensibles et innocentes voulant le rester ainsi que jeunes lecteurs : au revoir ! »

_**Genres :**_ Romance (ahhhh…les histoires de cœur ça me rend toute chose !) et humour enfin…un ton assez léger. (Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !)

**_Couples :_** Pas de spoiler ! Niark ! Niark !

_**Note n°1 de la fikeuse :**_ **Les paroles de la chanson sont comme ça, en gras.**

_**Note n°2 de la fikeuse :**_ L_es pensées de Gojyo sont comme ça, en italique. _(Et si ! Il est capable de penser !)

_**Note n°3 de la fikeuse :**_ Je trouve que la chanson convient parfaitement ! Par contre je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien utilisée comme il le fallait… Enfin vous verrez. En tout cas à chaque fois que je l'entends je suis pliée de rire.

_**Note n°4 de la fikeuse :**_ Bon les persos sont OOC désolée… Mais sans ça ce n'était même pas envisageable !

_**Note n°5 de la fikeuse :**_ Pour écrire ce lemon je me suis gavée de lemons yaoi, c'est incroyable le nombre d'histoires tendancieuses que j'ai enchaînées (fics et mangas réunis) ! Une perverse ! Je suis une perverse...

_**Note n°6 de la fikeuse :**_ Pardon pour toutes ces notes inutiles (oui je sais que je viens d'en rajouter une tout aussi, sinon plus, inutile mais c'est plus fort que moi !)

Aller ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Elle a les yeux revolver**

Hey, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? _Vous voulez ma photo ?_

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai autant l'air dans la lune ?

OK !

Et bien moi, Gojyo, le beau gosse, le séducteur, le…

Et non, pas le "dragueur de service" ou le "pervers" !!! Pourquoi vous me sortez ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

Si ? Ah, OK d'accord… _Je devrais apprendre à me taire, moi…_

…

Bon, bref ! J'me lance : il m'est arrivé un truc incroyable !

_Hein ?_ Quoi ? _Si j'ai enfin été greffé du cerveau ?_ Eh ! Il y a quelque temps je vous aurais déjà tué pour ça…

Mais ça n'a plus tellement d'importance pour moi vu que j'ai radicalement changé. Si, si j'vous juuuuuuuuureeeeeuh !!! La preuve : j'ai arrêté de draguer, je rêvasse, je passe mon temps à sourire, je…

Comment ça, "bêtement" et que ça ne change pas de d'habitude ? Vous me cherchez ? _Non je garderai mon calme_..._voilà un, deux, trois… J'inspire_._ J'expire_._ Plus calme et serein que moi, tu meurs !_

_La raison de ce bouleversement qui va changer la face du monde ?_ Ahaha…très drôle…

C'est que…c'est un peu embarrassant... C'est tout neuf pour moi et je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. En fait je…euh…je sih…he…zam…ou…euh…

Répéter ? _Mais vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?_ Bon c'est OK… Mais c'est bien parce que je suis sympa en ce moment… AMOUREUX. Je suis tombé amoureux, voila !

La tête que vous tirez ! C'est dingue ! _D'un côté ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi…_

Qui c'est ? _Ah, ça ! _Bande de p'tits curieux ! Mais heureusement pour vous je suis de bonne humeur, vraiment de bonne humeur…même d'excellente humeur ! _J'ai l'impression de tirer un sourire de trois kilomètres… Et c'est peut-être le cas ! C'est mon châtiment pour être tombé raide dingue de cette personne._ °Gros soupir° J'suis accro, mordu, gaga… Je'la kife trop !

Je vais vous la décrire…

**Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire  
Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière  
Et j'aime ça**

De toute façon comment ne pas apprécier ?

Elle est unique et c'est tant mieux !

_Pourquoi ?_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais y venir !

Belle ET libre en plus ! _Le pied !_ Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais cette perle rare !

Elle a une peau très claire, elle peut paraître un peu pâlichonne, ouais j'avoue…mais ça lui va tellement bien !

Elle possède aussi de très beaux cheveux.

Elle les attache parfois. Les tirant légèrement en arrière et dévoilant encore un peu plus son magnifique visage… _Je l'aime_. Ce cou si gracile… _Je l'aime_. Cette peau si douce… _Je l'aime_.

Hein ? Que j'arrête ? Mais j'vous l'avais dit que j'étais vraiment fana… Vous plaignez pas !

**  
Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues  
Et je devine des histoires défendues  
C'est comme ça  
**

Elle a un style assez particulier : elle porte des pantalons sous ses robes !

J'vous dit pas la déception que j'ai eue ! J'pouvais même pas mater ses jolies gambettes !

Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle doit se vêtir… _Obligé…quelle plaie !_

Tant pis…

En fait tant mieux ! Rien de tel qu'une jupe qui ne dévoile rien pour m'émoustiller et parvenir à me faire fantasmer grave !

Moi, un pervers ? OK, là j'assume ! C'est bien vrai que je la dévore des yeux. Ou bien je l'imagine se débarrasser des ses vêtements pour faire des choses pas cathos !

_Enfin quand je dis j'imagine c'est pas vraiment ça… Je suis sûr que mes intuitions sont exactes !_

**Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort  
**

Simplement belle.

Magnifique.

Élégante.

Sublime.

Si belle…

C'est vrai elle est tout cela.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, même quand elle sort de ses gonds elle reste belle.

Mine de rien, malgré ses excentricités elle fait attention à son image… J'ai compris dernièrement, qu'elle se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les hommes et même qu'elle s'était mise à en jouer…

Si, si elle est joueuse !

Je ne l'aurai jamais cru mais comme je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux…

Elle aguiche pour mieux vous rembarrer avec deux ou trois mots bien tranchants et son regard assassin, limite hautain. On pourrait croire qu'elle est séduisante de nature mais non y'a un truc en plus, j'en mettrai ma main à couper !

**Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort  
**

Vraiment belle.

Superbe.

Jolie.

Mignonne.

Tellement belle…

C'est tout ce que je pense d'elle quand je la vois. Il n'y a que ça qui me vient à l'esprit. _Cette pensée unique qui tourne sans fin dans ma tête… J'ai l'impression d'être dans un manège ! Waouh ! _Rien que de le dire j'ai la tête qui tourne, le cœur qui bat la chamade…

ACCRO j'vous dis, je suis accro !

**  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
**

Ouais, je sais…je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est ce que je préfère chez elle.

Son regard. Glacial. Si perçant et puissant. Elle pourrait tuer avec ! Mais pour ça elle a d'autres armes bien plus redoutables !

J'en sais quelque chose !_ Vu que je suis sa cible…_

Elle a terrassé toutes les autres personnes par la seule force de son regard. Maintenant je ne vois plus qu'elle… C'est sûr je l'aime… _Je l'aime tellement fort_._ Je l'aime encore et encore_...

**Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**

Bizarrement c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, même si je l'avais déjà repérée… Moi c'est moi, hein ! Rater une beauté pareille c'est pas dans mes habitudes !

Mais je tenais trop à la vie pour tenter le coup et la draguer !

**Elle a les yeux revolver,**

S'il n'y avait que ses yeux qui étaient canons… Mais non le reste suit aussi !

**Elle a le regard qui tue  
**

Et pas que son regard si vous voulez mon avis !

Non sans blague, c'est quelqu'un de dangereux et de peu recommandable.

Moi, ça ne me gène pas : j'y suis habitué. Depuis l'temps qu'on s'connaît…

**Elle a tiré la première,**

Elle a pointé toutes ses armes sur moi et j'ai craqué. Il n'y a que cette personne qui puisse me tuer, pour sûr ! _Il n'y a qu'elle pour réussir à faire disparaître le dragueur que j'étais_...

**Elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**

Ouais, c'est un fait, j'ai perdu, elle m'a vaincu sans problèmes. J'voulais pas tomber amoureux mais voila c'est fait ! _Et c'est pas demain la veille que ça changera…_

**  
Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre  
**

Solitaire et associable.

Y'a pas foule autour d'elle !

La faute à son putain d'caractère…

À croire qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes principes de vie que nous !

Hypocrite et parfois trop franche.

Paresseuse.

Ne connaît pas la politesse.

Aime se servir de la manière forte.

Un véritable cas !

**Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière  
Et j'aime ça  
**

Elle possède une grâce pas possible. Surtout dans les mouvements de ces mains… Je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, ça.

La délicatesse de ses doigts quand elle s'allume une cigarette, lorsque qu'elle s'habille ou quand elle passe la main dans ses cheveux… Tellement sensuelle que ça m'envoie direct dans la stratosphère !!!

**A faire l'amour sur des malentendus  
On vit toujours des moments défendus  
C'est comme ça  
**

La première fois ! Aaaah…notre première fois…

C'est une bonne anecdote à raconter !

Ce soir-là, on était même pas encore ensemble mais y c'est passé un truc qui a tout chamboulé…

Un coup du sort quand j'y repense.

Moi, attiré par une infortunée beauté émotionnellement instable. _J'ai le chic pour les choisir franchement !_

Elle, obligée de supporter un adolescent qui l'adulait et bizarrement elle l'aimait bien ce p'tit bout sans cervelle…

Dans le couloir d'une auberge miteuse _faudrait penser au nombre de fois où ça se produit, c'est hallucinant,_ on s'était croisé. Pas un "bonne nuit", pas un regard, le truc habituel quoi…

Et puis on s'est retrouvé près d'une porte entrouverte et on a entendu ça :

« - Euh… Je… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi tu sais… »

C'était d'abord une voix juvénile puis une autre beaucoup plus mature.

On a relevé un sourcil de concert et puis étrangement on s'est planqué quand les deux nouveaux amoureux sont sortis main dans la main et là ça a été LE choc !

Mon infortunée beauté avec le p'tit bout écervelé !

Pas d'chance j'me suis dit… Elle était pas mal quand même…_cheveux bruns, yeux émeraude, sourire d'ange…_mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde si elle me filait entre les doigts.

Par contre ELLE, elle avait l'air de le prendre plutôt mal… Un vrai caractère de cochon, mais c'est si mignon !

**Tell'ment si femme quand elle mord  
**

Si, si elle mord ! J'en ai même des preuves mais j'vous les balancerai _et montrerai_ plus tard…

En premier on s'est échangé un regard. Amusé pour moi _une de perdue dix de retrouvées comme on dit !_ et furieux pour elle. Quel regard ! On aurait dit qu'elle pensait que tout était de ma faute…

Après, elle m'a aboyé dessus et j'ai fait pareil : NON MAIS OH ! Fallait pas pousser quand même !

Et j'ai découvert une personnalité assez jalouse et possessive… Si attrayant ! Non mais sans rire…vachement sexy dans cet état…

Elle me faisait une scène ! Une SCENE j'vous dis ! Une vraie bonne femme ! Je n'y étais pour rien, moi, dans cette affaire, nom de nom !!! Mais allez expliquer ça à une blonde en colère, susceptible et blessée dans son amour propre…

Et puis elle en est venue aux armes, la plus redoutable…

Et non ! Perdu. Pas son regard...

...son flingue !

J'vous avais dit qu'elle était dangereuse ! _Et pas qu'un peu !_

Bon ben…moi, j'essaye de sauver ma peau, normal. _C'est une folle furieuse… _Faut dire qu'avec elle j'avais subit un entraînement intensif, j'suis un pro pour échapper aux balles !

Je lui prends son arme que je jette au loin, au fond du couloir. Ça ne l'arrête pas pour autant : elle me saute dessus.

…

Qui c'est les pervers maintenant ?! _Mort de rire !_

Elle veut me donner des coups. Et bien, elle a essayé ! _Seulement essayé… _Mais moi, j'ne suis pas le roi du corps à corps pour rien… Ouaip ! Que quelqu'un ose dire le contraire !

On se retrouve à même le sol, moi au-dessus, les genoux posés autours de ses hanches, appuyant de tout mon poids pour la clouer à terre.

Et là…rien que d'y repenser j'en ai des frissons !

Pourquoi ? Ben attendez un peu ! _On peut plus prendre son temps pour rien maintenant !_

Je la regarde enfin pour de vrai. Elle a cessé de s'agiter sous mon corps.

Elle a :

Le souffle court.

Les joues rouges.

Et ce regard aussi brûlant que l'enfer !

Un mixe de rage, de colère, de défi, de désir et pour finir un soupçon de souffrance.

Enfin le regard le plus "caliente" (1) qu'on puisse avoir !

Et puis ça c'est passé très vite...

Son regard digne d'une féline en chaleur dans le mien tout aussi lubrique, elle m'a embrassé.

Et à pleine bouche mes jojos !!!

C'était LA PELLE DU SIECLE !

J'aurai jamais cru qu'elle était aussi douée !

Bon là vous voyez le truc hein, pas besoin de vous envoyer le reste ?

Si !?! _Espèces de vicieux !_

C'est parti pour la suite…

Son baiser m'avait tellement surpris _et allumé_ qu'elle en a profité pour inverser nos positions, la coquine !

Bien évidement je ne suis pas resté inactif _je tiens à mon statut de séducteur surdoué et de dominant, moi _! Une de mes mains glisse par mégarde _ouais c'est ça…_vers son entrejambe plutôt réactif et le tour est joué ! Je la rebascule et…

Quoi, encore ? C'est pas la peine de me demander de continuer si c'est pour m'interrompre à tout bout de champ !

Vous n'avez pas capté un truc ?

…

Ah ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Ça !!!! C'est vrai, j'y fais jamais gaffe… "Elle", c'est "il" en fait ! Je m'explique : quand je dis "elle" je parle de "cette personne" pas "d'elle" genre "cette nana" ! Ça y est ? Vous avez imprimé l'info ?

Et puis je l'avoue, j'adore parler de lui au féminin, ça le met hors de lui et il est si mignon _et sexy _comme ça…_j'en baverai presque…_

Si ça veut dire que depuis tout à l'heure je parle de Sanzo ?

Bah oui ! _Z'êtes deux d'tense quand même…_

Eh ! Faites pas cette tête là ! _Non mais sans rire c'est pas la nouvelle de l'année…_

Vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air ? Ben…je vais vous raconter et vous l'aurez votre preuve ! Et puis ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce type c'est vraiment une bombe ! Aucune nana ne tient la comparaison face à lui ! _Et c'est quelqu'un de bien aussi…_

Donc je reprends… _Où j'en étais déjà moi ? Ah oui !_

Je la rebascule…enfin LE rebascule sous moi _si vous préférez_ et lui souffle à l'oreille : « Alors tu croyais m'avoir si facilement ? »

Je n'ai le droit à aucune réponse, en tout cas pas avec des mots… _Le gros silence à croire qu'il avait perdu sa langue…_

Je sens quelque chose glisser sur mon cou _le pied_..._ben finalement il ne l'avait pas perdue !_ et passe ses mains _super agiles, c'était extra ! _sous mon haut et tente ainsi de me faire perdre la tête…

Mission réussie.

Peu à peu il reprend le dessus. C'est lui qui mène la danse. Mais j'me dis que je me rattraperai plus tard, là je me contente de profiter. _Et j'en ai bien profité mes cocos !_

Bon les caresses, _aussi agréables qu'elles soient, _ça va bien un moment mais faut aussi penser à passer aux choses sérieuses ! Un mouvement de hanche pour voir son état…

Il pousse un gémissement. _Moi aussi…_

Tout bon pour moi : il est à point !

Même trop cuit si vous voulez mon avis…

Il a terrassé mon T-shirt en deux temps trois mouvements et s'attaque déjà à mon froc. C'est qu'il tient plus le p'tit pervers !

Je lui murmure : « T'es pressé ? » tout en passant ma main de façon experte au niveau de la proéminence de son jean _hyper moulant d'ailleurs le jean…_

Il se cambre un max en me faisant un "Haaaan…" à tomber par terre et ses yeux de braise ne me lancent qu'un "prends-moi, tout de suite, à terre, ou ailleurs, j'm'en fous, mais fais-moi l'amour comme une bête !" Euh…en y repensant j'ai peut-être un peu _beaucoup_ interprété comme ça m'arrangeait…

En tout cas le fait qu'il ait passé ses jambes autour de ma taille et qu'il se collait à moi en gémissant allait dans ce sens, non ?

Bref passons !

C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait de le prendre immédiatement _oh que non !_ mais y'a plus confortable que le plancher pour ce genre de pratique… Et puis dans une chambre y'a moins de circulation que dans un couloir.

Donc je le soulève _un vrai poids plume, j'avais raison de me méfier quand il disait qu'il pesait 69kg, même habillé et tout mouillé il doit pas atteindre les 65…_, rentre dans la chambre la plus proche _celle des nouveaux amoureux_, referme la porte _en fait je l'ai plaqué dessus et ça l'a refermée…_, lui fais le plus gros suçon que j'ai jamais fait _et pourtant j'en ai fait pas mal !_ pendant qu'il gémit à en détrôner la meilleure des...put…euh _merde !_ euh…professionnelles !

Et ça a vachement d'effets sur moi, rien de mieux que ces soupirs pour m'exciter encore plus. _Et si ! C'est toujours possible, surtout avec moi…_

Dans le feu de l'action je le débarrasse en deux s'condes des ses robes _jolis ces voiles qui volent à travers la pièce_, et m'attaque immédiatement à son haut de cuir noir hypra moulant _ça devrait être interdit : un parce que c'est un véritable appel au viol et deux ça prend du temps à enlever !_

Une fois le combat remporté _le vilain messant pa bô haut gît à terre, _j'assaille son torse laissant au passage des marques de dent et autres sur sa peau de pêche _vraiment délicieuse…_

Pendant ce temps là il enlève ses gants avec ses dents _sans commentaires…_et en faisant claquer le cuir.

On s'entreregarde et le message passe direct. On est trop couvert… Beaucoup trop même ! _Parfois j'me demande vraiment à quoi ça sert les fringues…_

Il dessert ses jambes histoire que je puisse atteindre le bouton de son pantalon et puis pour que lui aussi puisse m'en débarrasser de ce bon à rien de morceau de tissus.

Des vêtements sont dispatchés dans la chambre et on s'écroule sur le lit avec un cri pour lui, un râle rauque pour moi et un bon grincement pour le lit ! _Il va vivre une de ses expériences les plus éprouvantes j'peux vous l'garantir !_

Allongé sur le dos en travers du matelas il se laisse dévorer. _J'suis sûr que ma langue connaît tous les recoins de son corps !_

Et avec tout mon talent on fini nus en moins d'deux.

Mes mains parcourent son corps, mes lèvres aussi. J'veux lui montrer qu'il n'est qu'à moi…_et aussi à quel point je l'aime. Oui, parce que à ce moment là j'ai compris que je l'aimais…_c'est pourquoi je titille avec attention ses tétons avec mes dents jusqu'a ce que je sente son corps se tendre d'excitation.

C'est aussi pour ça que ma bouche descend lentement, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentement jusqu'à sa virilité fièrement dressée et que mes doigts suivent sa colonne jusqu'à ses fesses.

Je le prends alors en bouche pendant que je le possède partiellement avec mes doigts. _C'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie de quelqu'un… Préliminaires, tortures c'est la même chose pour moi_. _Mais je ne veux pas le blesser, surtout pas, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…_

C'est dingue ! La douleur est passé bien vite... Et "dingue", il l'est aussi...

Je le rends fou de plaisir, de désir et de frustration. Je suis le roi !_ Un génie même !!!_

Son corps se recouvre de sueur. _Mama mia ! Trop beau comme ça…_ Il me supplie. Il en veut plus.

Aller plus loin...

Plus vite.

Plus fort !

Et tout ça de sa voix étranglée par le plaisir. _Il est vraiment à croquer_.

Bon bah…joueur comme je suis j'accède à sa requête après l'avoir fait prononcer une bonne dizaine de fois « Encore… » et tout ça entrecoupé de nombreuses plaintes lascives. Je sais, je suis un sadique !_ Mais c'est trop bon de le voir comme ça._

Ola ! Vu son état 'faut que j'abrège…

J'active ma langue et entame un mouvement plus rapide de mes doigts. Histoire qu'il atteigne l'extase, mélange de plaisirs extérieurs et intérieurs… Seul un long _et sensuel_ gémissement accueil ce changement. _J'crois qu'il n'est plus n état de parler ni même de penser !_

Il se libère dans ma bouche avec un cri muet. _Je n'en perds pas une goutte_._ Quel spectacle ! Si désirable_._ J'ai l'impression de bander encore plus…_

Et là j'me prends le coup de grâce !

Il me fixe d'un air provocateur, la langue glissant sur ses lèvres gonflées et rouges d'excitation et écarte les cuisses…

_AWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Que quelqu'un appel les urgences s'vous plait ! J'vais pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes…_

Je me rapproche de lui tel un fauve, un sourire carnassier et peu recommandable sur le visage. Lorsque j'arrive à son niveau il me pousse brutalement en arrière en souriant d'une façon encore plus lubrique que moi _normalement c'est pas possible !_

Et après…_oh après !_ il s'empale avec une lenteur dévorante sur mon sexe gorgé de désir.

Bon dieu, putain d'bordel de merde c'est trop bon !!! Désolé pour le vocabulaire mais vous comprenez, l'émotion… _Si tout à l'heure j'pensais que j'allais m'évanouir, là, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever de bonheur !_

…

Me regardez pas comme ça !

Nan…j'crois que vous ne comprenez pas…

Physiquement c'était déjà le pied. Ce mec est si serré, si chaud… C'est incroyable tellement il est bon !

Mais ya autr'chose…parce que le plaisir physique c'est une chose mais y ajouter celui des yeux, c'est mieux ! Imaginez le type le plus sexy de l'univers _j'ai pas trouvé mieux dans cette catégorie _entrain d'onduler des hanches lentement…amplement… L'air de goûter à ce qui a de meilleur sur cette satanée Terre...

Et puis il le fait bien ! Un rythme irrégulier pour m'envoyer de brusques et imprévisibles sursauts de plaisir. _Et dire que je pensais que c'était moi le pro… J'avais tout faux !_

Mais y'a mieux ! Il a commencé à prendre appuis sur mon torse _hyper musclé_ pour effectuer un délicieux mouvement de va et vient.

Il monte en me fixant. Tellement intime…

Et redescend, levant les yeux au ciel.

J'vous jure que rien de voir ça j'ai joui deux fois à la suite !

Et ce n'est pas fini !

Le toucher, il sait y faire.

La vue, il se débrouille pas mal…

Mais là où il excelle c'est pour le son !

Tout y est passé !

Pendant qu'il chevauchait le bel étalon que je suis _faudrait que j'pense à arrêter de m'lancer des fleurs à longueur de temps et puis à faire des jeux de mots aussi pourris…_il émettait de petits sifflements. En fait sa lèvre inférieure était calée entre ses dents pour éviter qu'il ne réveille tous les environs. Bah…ça n'a pas fonctionné longtemps !

Parce que là, je décide de prendre les choses en main. Enfin me direz-vous. Bah oui !

D'un coup de reins je le mets sur le dos et m'enfonce au plus profond de lui, lui arrachant un cri saturé de délices.

Et des cris et des gémissements il va en pousser, j'peux vous l'assurer !

A chaque fois que je rentre en lui...

A chaque va et vient...

A chaque mouvement...

Pour atténuer le son, il mord son poing jusque sang. En le remarquant je lui donne un baiser fougueux. C'est une meilleure façon de s'empêcher d'hurler, non ? _Je ne supporte pas de le voir blessé…_

Il noue ses jambes autour de moi, et se rend encore plus accessible.

Et ça décuple tout.

L'amplitude.

La vitesse.

Les sensations.

Et bien sûr nos exclamations de plaisir._ On est imbattable en terme de volume sonore !_

Je le sens au bord de la jouissance _et moi aussi par la même occasion…_

Alors je le gâte…

Une de mes mains va s'aventurer ente nous et trouve un nouveau jouet…

C'en est trop pour lui. Il se libère entre nous. Et son puissant orgasme le fait se contracter de tout son être autour de moi…et ça me suffit pour le rejoindre dans l'extase.

Il me broie le dos avec ses jambes fuselées et me mord profondément l'épaule ! J'ai même gardé une cicatrice ! Z'avez vu j'mentais pas : il mord vraiment…

Et moi, je renverse la tête en arrière, me cambre en poussant un râle de contentement.

Je m'écroule à côté de lui, la main posée sur mon front en sueur _mine de rien ça en brûle des calories de s'envoyer en l'air !_

Quelques minutes passent, le temps de reprendre notre soufle et de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.

Je l'appelle : « Sanzo ? »

Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard calme, apaisé.

Le regard plongé dans le sien je continue : « Tu sais, en fait je crois que… Je… »

Je suis gêné, je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase.

J'ai vraiment l'air con comme ça ! Il va se foutre de moi et ça j'en ai pas envie du tout…

Sans prévenir il s'assoit sur mon bassin, ses yeux améthyste rivés sur les miens. Et me dis : « T'inquiète, idiot. Je sais… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?

Que je l'aime ?

Et il m'embrasse.

Si, si ! IL M'EMBRASSE !

Pourquoi je gueule ? Bah c'est le nirvana pour moi, ça... Il m'a embrassé gentiment, calmement, doucement… Amoureusement quoi ! C'est surprenant de sa part, non ?

J'pensais être au paradis avant mais c'est maintenant que j'suis heureux ! Ouais là, tout de suite. Quand je le vois endormi, blottis contre moi…

Parce que juste après m'avoir embrassé _j'm'en remets_ _toujours _pas...il s'est endormis sur moi..._trop chou !_

Ahhhhhh…le paradis, vraiment !

**Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si fort  
**

Oui si féminin, que quand j'en parle je dis "elle" ! Mais je l'aime à un point que je me fous de savoir de quel sexe il/elle est.

**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**

Cette personne...

Bien sûr qu'elle a un sale de caractère !

Bien sûr qu'elle est dangereuse et violente !

Bien sûr que j'ai craqué. Que j'suis tombé raide dingue d'elle.

C'est sûr aussi que son regard me captive, m'hypnotise, me fait rêver.

Je l'aime, c'est évident !

Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit d'être amoureux !_ Même si je ne le voulais pas_ _avant_...

Le lendemain matin j'me suis réveillé le premier. _Grande première !_ Je n'ai pas été surpris de le voir auprès de moi, c'était naturel…_pourtant j'compte plus les fois où j'ai viré mes conquètes d'un soir vite fait bien fait, mais là c'est pas pareil_...

Je me suis levé et habillé. Mais je n'ai pas pu détacher mes yeux du lit.

Il dormait profondément. Les traits fins et détendus, un sourire aux lèvres. Et moi j'avais envie, de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de le prendre, de lui faire l'amour… Pas une envie de sexe, non pas du tout… Juste une putain d'envie de l'aimer, tout simplement.

Mais bon, vu la nuit qu'on avait passée, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche dès le matin, alors ce que je me défends de faire je le rêve. Et tout me revient comme ça. La texture incroyablement douce de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Le timbre de sa voix. La chaleur de son corps…

J'en suis vraiment gaga...

**Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire**

On est des semaines plus tard et rien n'a changé _en apparences… _J'ai juste l'air un peu dans la lune…

"Nous" c'est encore un secret même si les "nouveaux amoureux" doivent se douter de quelque chose...

Elle joue toujours la célibataire rébarbative ; elle doit vraiment aimer ça : se foutre de la gueule du monde !

Célibataire mais on est ensemble…zarb hein ? On va dire qu'elle le fait seulement croire aux autres et au début j'en faisais un tout petit peu partie…

**Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière  
Et j'aime ça  
**

Aujourd'hui je la connais un peu mieux.

Visage aussi pur que la neige et sage queue de cheval. Maintenant je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade ! Avec moi elle n'est plus si froide ! _Et encore moins : pure et innocente !_

**Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort  
**

Ah ! J'ai encore parlé de lui en disant "elle" ! J'y arrive vraiment pas... Mais c'est pas ma faute... Regardez-le !

Les cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, la cambrure de son dos qui damnerait un saint _que je ne suis pas_, sa superbe chute de reins, la façon qu'il a de s'accrocher à moi en dormant, les soupirs qu'il pousse dans son sommeil : tout en lui est féminin. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ce moine colérique pouvait être aussi efféminé… Mais ça lui va si bien !

**Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort  
**

J'me répète mais c'est pas grave, hein ? _De toute façon je fais ce que je veux !_

Malgré tous ses défauts, je l'aime.

Ses colères, ses secrets, sa mauvaise foi, son terrible caractère, sa violence même ! Et bien je l'aime, _c'est plus fort que moi_.

**  
Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu  
**

Il m'a séduit, m'a conquit. En une fois, un seul coup et l'affaire était réglée !

**Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue  
Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu**

Ouais plus j'y pense plus j'me dis que je l'aime à en crever et quelque chose me dit que lui aussi… Y'a des regards, des actions qui ne trompent pas…

« Oï Gojyo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Tiens il m'appelle ! Il a l'air en colère... J'ferai mieux d'y aller... C'était sympa de discuter avec vous ! Surtout vous, les jolies filles !

« - T'es jaloux ? _J'adore le taquiner !_

_-_ Tch ! La ferme !

- Hey, mais tu rougis ! _Mignon_...

- Bon sang ! Mais tais-toi !

- Fais-moi taire alors... _Il va sortir son flingue ou m'embrasser ? _»

_La deuxième solution à ce que je vois_...

FIN !

* * *

(1) : chaud en espagnol. Enfin…je crois…j'ai rien fait du tout cette année… 

Sévéya hurlant de joie : « J'ai réussi à "travestir" Sanzo ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime l'efféminer encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Bizarrement je le trouve encore plus "sexe" comme ça… »

Gojyo hors de lui : « Eh dis ! Viens un peu par ici Sévéya ! »

Sévéya innocemment (et niaisement aussi) : « Oui ? »

Gojyo énervé : « Tu ne te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ? »

Sévéya calme : « Ben…non. Pourquoi ? »

Gojyo : « TU OSES ME DEMANDER POURQUOI ? »

Sévéya qui lui lance un regard où on peut lire l'incompréhension (et une bêtise profonde…) : « Hein ? De quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

Gojyo défait : « Mais je pensais que cette fic était un moyen de te faire pardonner ! Et tu me fais CA ! »

Sévéya : « T'as pas aimé ? Ça avait l'air plutôt pas mal ! En tout cas moi j'me suis éclatée à l'écrire ce lemon ! C'était mon premier en plus ! » °bave et saigne du nez°

Gojyo outré : « Mais je préfère la mort, moi !!! Faire ça avec ce moine dépravé ! » °tremble° « C'est un lemon avec Hakkai que je veux, moi ! »

Sévéya sérieuse : « Ben moi aussi mais je n'arrive pas encore à le caser, j'ai pas d'idées… »

Gojyo excédé : « Mais t'en as bien trouvé une là ! »

Sévéya ayant l'air d'avoir eu la révélation du siècle : « Ah oui ! »

Gojyo : « Bah t'as qu'à faire pareil pour un bon lemon entre le beau brun et moi ! »

Sévéya décidée : « OK mon objectif c'est de faire un lemon avec mon couple préféré ! J'ai plein d'idées pour qu'ils se dévoilent leurs sentiments mais pas leur corps ! C'est à s'arracher les cheveux ! T'en penses quoi Sanzo ? »

Sanzo : « Tch ! »

Sévéya blasée : « Ça m'aurait étonnée aussi… T'es pas content ? Tu ne pensais pas que ça allait être toi qui allais passer à la casserole, hein ? Et ben t'avais tout faut mon p'tit blondinet ! »

Sanzo qui sort son revolver : « Tch ! J'vais la buter. »

Sévéya écroulée de rire : « Aller essaye pour voir ! De toute façon vu que je suis l'auteur tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Mouahaha ! Bon passons à autre chose… Que la personne qui n'avait pas compris depuis le début que c'était un Gojyo/Sanzo sorte immédiatement ! C'était évident avec le titre, non ?

J'imagine tellement bien les scènes que je pourrais bien faire un AMV dessus ! Ah ! C'est la première fois que je m'éclate autant à faire une fic (déjà que d'habitude j'suis surexcitée, c'est dire !) »

Sévéya s'arrêtant de rire et retrouvant un semblant de calme avant de partir : « J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ma démarche trop simplette. ENVOYEZ LES REVIEWS !!! »

Sévéya apparaissant du coin supérieur gauche de l'écran : « Ah oui petit mot pour ma Bloody (si elle a lu cette fic…) que j'admire, que j'adule et tout et tout (j'vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça lol !), le lemon Gojyo/Hakkai arrivera bientôt ne t'inquiète pas… »

Gojyo hypra supra giga méga heureux (qui ne le serait pas ?) : « Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees !!! »


End file.
